


Welcome Home, Tony...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Welcome Home, Tony...

**  
Welcome Home, Tony...   
**

Four months afloat had been horrendous - Tony could not think of any other way to describe it.  He had missed the Navy Yard immensely... chasing down leads... the team... Gibbs...

The handshake was really the only way Gibbs could, publicly, welcome Tony home - especially with his team and Director Vance present, but later he would give Tony a proper welcome home.  Tony's eyes met Gibbs's as they dropped their hands.  His eyes sparkled with a light only Gibbs truly understood, words being unnecessary as he agreed to accompany Gibbs home... soon!

"Ok, team," Gibbs interrupted their celebrations, "time to go home.  I want you here oh-eight-hundred sharp in the morning.  Those reports won't write themselves."

Once the team had left, Gibbs turned to Tony, a soft smile on his face, before gathering his belongings.  Gibbs strode towards the elevator, simply stating, "DiNozzo," as he passed Tony's desk.

"On your six, boss," Tony responded automatically, following Gibbs.  The elevator doors opened as he reached them.  They stepped inside, turning to face the doors.  As the elevator started to move, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop button.

The kiss was soft, chaste, the briefest meeting of lips, "Welcome home, Tony..."


End file.
